Ask your GunRunner
:"War, war never changes... Ponies do." - Unknown Author War... War raged in Equestria for over 20 years... Ponies vs Zebras.... For what they fought? Coal and Gems... Coal... and... Gems... In the beginning, shy of hurting one another, they soon changed and became more and more cruelsome in their way of hurting and killing.They would eventually attempt to overtrump each other in developing more and more fearsome weapons of mass destruction... cannon and guns would have soon surpassed the days where cakes were used for battles...Bigger and better guns followed by robots, tanks and flying battleships, and other technological wonders of the time - their arms race didn't have bounds any longer. In the end, it all would have peaked in the development of weapons of mass destruction like bombs and nuclear missiles, and something that would ultimately surpassed them all - Megaspells. No one knows who started it, who cast the first Megaspell, who dropped the first bomb or launched the first missile...In the end, none remained alive... when the bombs fell and the Megaspells were cast on each other. Everyone died that day. Well actually not everyone died that day.... in the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters known as Stables. There are many Stories to betold in the Wasteland. Some of this heroes emerged once just from one of this many stables. This Story im going to tell you today, is about one particulary little unnamed pink mare. Our hero lived in once aswell in one of this stables, there were some events in her life, that lead to her eventually leaving her save haven, that was once her stable - even though she already joined the Wasteland at this Time - her real story only starts until a little while later... Im going to tell you how she rose up from a little unnamed mare, to one of the most influencing individuals of the today known Wasteland, this is her Story... her rise to power... Blog Plot After the War Ponies emerged soon after the War ended and were greeted by the grim Wastland that was their World now. Many died but Ponies spread over their new world like weeds. 200~250 years later the leader of the Gunrunners was still young and a part of a local raidergang - the Bloodaxes. Their trademark... large metal gobs (Metal Jaws) screwed to their faces. This raidergang was one of the biggest out there, they were known to trade with the local towns and the various fraction spread around the wasteland like the NCR and others. There was a complott by other raider gangs and it happened that the Bloodaxes were eventually defeated and scattered all over the Wasteland. Now only a small fraction of this gang remained and is nowadays a run-down, psychopathic, 3rd rate, empty husk of their former glory. The GunRunner was part of the gang till the moment the gang were defeated. She managed to flee and some times later meeted her first companion in a rundown Town, she meet more who would start following and over the time saw them coming and going through some Event on their Journey she found a long forgotten research facility, spared from the rage of war, build deep in a huge desert. The Facility has the shape of a huge crescent moon. Protected by a battalion of Protectorponies and other mechanical, and magically defense mechanisms and a highly augmented group of cybernetics, calling themself "Offsprings" She entered the facility with her companions and penetrated deep into the guts of the Facility... deep, underground the surface of the Fortress they found two things.... a vast Stable and... the Forge. About Facilities and Factories Fortress The Fortress is a Huge, Cresent Moon-like shaped building that contains many Factories of various sizes and some other Facilities and some research labs. Here are also most of the Quarter of the GunRunners. Stable Even after all the Times the GunRunners are now running this place, they weren't able to explore the whole Stable - they were so far only able to secure a few of the upper level of it. They were meet by heavy resistent of hostile creatures and animels and rogue robots and cybernetics so far.... Forge the Entress to the Fortress lies on the opposite side of the Stable Main Entress - both are directly connected with a huge Corridor with railtracks for heavy-duty liftings. The entress is a huge, open Elevator that soon after it starts to go down open on one side into a enourmous cave in which many strange shaped Cubic Objects of diffrent sizes are lying - the Forge - long forgotten or alien technology able to replicate many things of many sizes with only enough Material to completly reform it. About The GunRunner Personality Looks like Pinkie Pie, even acts sometimes like Pinkie Pie... but that one died long, long ago solemnly, hugging a statue of Twilight Sparkle, in her Ministery of Moral HQ. None knows her real name, she is just known as The GunRunner. nowaday When she started a business as a weapons dealer all over Equestria and outside it's borders, she decided to hide her cutie mark and bolted a pair of metal plates to her flank, painted this red and choose a new cutie mark for herself, which she added to the Plate. 10/6 "...don't ask... so don't have to lie..." She heard once a story about a young mare who had fallen into a rabbit hole under a huge tree... This mare ventured around a bizarre place with many different animals and others lifeforms... There was a crazy mare with a huge orange bow, a green suit and a green top hat with a red band and a note stuck in the band, which had the 10/6 written on it. She had no idea what this all meant, but she always loved this character... so she went around and found a tailor who could make her this outfit for herself... The 10/6 is a display of her bartering skills. Physical Abilities Due to GR's constant quests and skirmishes, most of her original body had been beaten and broken. At first she used a mechanical eye, which she became of a Doctor of a Watcher Caravan, to replace the one she lost. Then mechanical limbs to replace each one that failed or was torn clean off. Soon after discovering the Fortress and it's guards, she encased herself in an experimental armor version of the cybernetic guards, which replaced most of her biological body. The skin and fur you see are still hers, but they are over the armor that keeps what remains of her alive. Her physical strenght has been greatly boosted by the armor, allowing her to easily lift and carry heavy objects. Her brain no longer requires sleep and keeps her active at any time of day should she wish not to sleep. To keep her armor going, she occasionally eats gems and metal. Special hydraulics in her hind legs allow her to stand up on her rear legs and a couple of special magnetic plates on her forehooves allow her to pick up any metal object without using her mouth. Today she is more a Cyberpony then anything else... Once they had settled down in the Fortress and thanks to the Forge, they were soon able to produce a vast quantity of all the things they required to start their business as Weapon Traders. Arsenal and Weaponry She is a Weapon Expert first and last. She can wield and use, thanks to her empowered cybernetic body, nearly any weaponry. She is stronger with Guns but also can use to some decent melee weapons. She is usually no big threat in a Melee Fight and everyone who has some decent Strengths could wrestle her down. She has a build-in Pipbuck, which helps her cybernetics to be even more accurate with aiming her Guns. The GunRunner's Companions Sharp Breath Her First Companion, a red coated with yellow stripes on his wings and yellow maned Batpony, with rather feminin appearence. He found her once, when she was at her lowest point and started her following for ever since. His firm believes in the goddess of the night gives him the power to continue walking under the unforgiving Sun of the Wasteland. Jack Her second companion, a green coated, purple maned earth pony stallion. Once a former Raider, this Pony started following the little pink mare, when this spared his life - his believe was that this one needs to be protected... even if it should cost his life, he would protect her. Mira Stronghooves A blond maned, white coated Unicorn Mare with a regal appearence. They would meet later onward and she would join the ranks as a Squadleader of an Mercenary Guild first. She's a harsh, but carring individual and would soon become the backbone of the Group. Tumblrverse ..."where ponies live, there is war, there are the Gun Runners"... when the flux happened and the rift opened teams of the Gunrunners emerged and ventured into the depths of the other Realms to establish branches in the other universes. Cumbrousness Scorch-Mane: he thinks he is a rival to us... but where he only and merely is able to deliver guns to Canterlot in his universe, we expanded full-scale and have business partner all over the tumblrverse and in our own universe. From Time to Time there are some quarrels here and there between the GunRunners and their Dealers.. which end sometimes bloody for one side or another. Recent Activities The VDC ended as it started... Many died, vanished or left in that Journey - GR was one of the few survivers which organized them and flee from the Island befor it... what ever has happened with it - happened. Category:Ask blog Category:Grimdark blog Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Draw blog Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Story Category:Crossover